What Would You Do for a Puking Pastille?
by AubreenaGreen
Summary: Fred wants something of his that Hermione has. What will he do to get it? Takes place in fifth year; Oneshot; Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter


"My, Granger! You sure look lovely this fine afternoon!"

Hermione looked up from her book on Ancient Runes to see none other than Fred Weasley sitting in the seat across from her, a classic Weasley grin plastered on his ridiculously freckled face.

She was sitting in the Hogwarts library, trying to study (and yes, get ahead). It was lunchtime, so the library was practically empty. Madam Pince had gone out for an errand, and said she'd be back in roughly ten minutes.

Hermione closed her book and sighed, laughing. "What do you want this time, Fred? Normally when someone mentions the library, you run screaming, and yet, here you are."

"You must think so little of me!" he exclaimed jokingly, dramatically placing his hand on his heart with an astonished look on his face. "Can I not just compliment my bushy-haired bookworm without wanting something in return?"

"No. You cannot," she replied in a serious tone.

"I guess you're right," he shrugged. "Well, you have a certain something of mine, and I'd like it back."

"A certain something?" she questioned, quirking an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"Your virginity," he said with a quirky smile on his face.

"Fred!" she exclaimed, flustered. Her face turned crimson, not looking him in the eye.

He laughed. "I'm just joking, 'Mione! In reality, I was referring to my puking pastille prototype that you so unfairly confiscated."

"Oh," she replied. "In that case, no."

Fred stood up, and walked directly in front of Hermione, before getting on his knees and clasping his hands together.

"Please, 'Mione? I'll do anything you want!" he pleaded. "_Anything_," he added with a wink, causing her to blush.

"Frederick Weasley, your persistence astounds me," she replied. "But no." She crossed her arms and looked down at him, trying to hide the grin that was threatening to reveal itself.

"Hermione, I didn't want to do this," Fred said, getting to his feet, a serious and suspicious look in his eye.

"Fred..." she said cautiously.

Suddenly, he was tickling her, causing her to shriek and drop her book, landing with a thud.

Her hair went flying as she struggled to get the ginger boy's hands off of her stomach. Unfortunately, she succeeded. He grabbed her foot and pulled off her shoe, tickling the bottom of her foot instead. She was shrieking by this point, and she began kicking, trying to hit him. His solution to this was to just sit on her. His back was pressed against her face, and no matter how hard she squirmed, she couldn't move. He began to tickle her foot, this time without any obstacles.

"STOP!" she cried, laughing hysterically. "NOOO!"

"If you want me to stop, all you have to do is give me the puking pastille," he stated with a quirky grin on his face. He was obviously enjoying this.

"Ok!" she shouted. "I concede!"

Fred stopped at once and pushed himself off of her chair and off of her, a satisfactory grin on his freckled face.

Hermione sat up, panting, her sides aching from laughing so hard. Her cheeks were red, and her brown eyes were significantly larger than normal.

She glanced up at Fred, and saw that he was staring at her expectantly, his hand held out in front of him.

"Well, I don't have it now!" she said.

"Yes you do!" he exclaimed, pointing at her Gryffindor robe. "It's sticking right out of your pocket!"

Hermione grinned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hermione," he said with a very serious tone. "If you don't hand over that bloody puking pasty, I'll-"

"You'll what, Fred?" she asked, grinning mischievously.

"I'll..." he started, searching for words. "I'll kiss you, Granger."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Oh, I'm sure," she responded sarcastically.

"Watch me!" he said before planting his lips on hers. He pressed firmly against her, holding her head tight in place, before breaking it off and grabbing the puking pastille from her pocket, walking off without another word.

Hermione sat there for another five minutes, and all she could think was, "What the bloody hell just happened?"

**Tell me what you think! I'd love some feedback!**


End file.
